


Nothing More Than a Dream

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: It can't be real and a dream at the same time.  (set post-movie.)





	Nothing More Than a Dream

She still dreams about the Goblin King, the labyrinth and her friends long after she's stopped believing in the events of that night as being anything more than an elaborate dream. Sarah wants it to be real. She doesn't want it to be just a dream. At the same time, she is glad that it's nothing more than a childish dream. 

Sarah can't really explain her mixed feelings about the labyrinth or him. If it was real what does it say about her? About how she'd willing wish her brother away? How she almost didn't say those words that gave her back her freedom because his offer was so tempting. Yet if it's nothing more than an elaborate dream, inspired by her favourite fairy tale at the time, then it means that she's not special. 

She knows that she can't have it both ways. It can't be a dream and reality at the same time. That's an impossibility. It's either real or it's not. In the end, Sarah is grateful that Toby adores her and that they're both safe. That's all that really matters to her now. 

((END))


End file.
